


Don't Count Your Chickens...

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash Transformer one-shots and drabbles.  Ch 1: Starscream has some issues with an alternate dimension device...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Count Your Chickens...

_(Cartoon G1 universe)_

'Hah, hah, hah! With this device, I will bring Starscreams from every alternate universe to my side. Together, we will crush you puny Autobots and the mighty Megatron. The Decepticons shall rule under my leadership!'

Starscream held the device he stole from Wheeljack up in the air with a flourish, laughing madly. Thundercracker and Skywarp kept their guns trained on the injured scientist at their feet. The autobots in the clearing with them didn't dare shoot for fear of hitting their friend.

'Don't push that button, Starscream!' Optimus Prime warned. The twins, despite having their guns trained on the seekers, backed up a bit. After all… Wheeljack's inventions did have a habit of blowing up.

'No one orders me around. Especially not you, Prime! Now watch as I bring destruction and chaos to this insignificant dirt ball of a planet,' the flyer shrieked.

'What does that device actually do?' Bumblebee whispered to Ratchet, who was standing next to him. 'It creates a temporary portal that allows us to enter into other dimensions… at least that is what Wheeljack created it to do,' the medic answered.

'Are you sure that thing will work, Screamer?' Skywarp asked, glancing over his shoulder. 'Do you doubt me, Skywarp?!' Starscream shrieked. 'No, not at all,' Skywarp flinched away from the other seeker's glare.

'I haven't actually had a chance to test it yet,' the scientist insisted, wincing as a gun poked him in the head. Considering he likely wouldn't survive being shot at such close range, the mech could do nothing but stare mournfully at the device in the seeker's greedy hands.

'With a push of this button, I will rule the universe!' Starscream stated, as he set the device on the ground and hit the button furiously. The machine hummed, whirred and blinked violently, causing the seeker to step back. A crackle of energy shot out from the device, creating the outline of a portal behind it.

The Autobots stared in horror as the portal glowed brighter and brighter, hearing only the maniacal laughter of the deranged seeker before the light forced them to offline their optics momentarily.

'Soon, my army of Starscreams will arrive. Then I will defeat Megatron, rule the Decepticons, and crush the Autobots beneath my…'

'High heels?'

Yes, high heels… what?!' Starscream shrieked as he spun around. The Autobots and Decepticons stared in shock at the younger Starscream standing next to the portal with a bored look on his face.

'He's looks my age,' Bumblebee whispered aloud. It was true. The new Starscream barely looked older than a Cybertronian teenager.

'Cause seriously, your feet look like high heels,' the teen announced.

'Back in the portal!' the second in command shrieked, waving madly at the youth. 'Whatever, old mech,' the younger Starscream said with a roll of his eyes as he walked back into the portal.

'And I am not OLD!' Starscream fumed.

Skywarp snickered, only to receive a dirty look from his superior.

'Um… are we suppose to be scared now?' Bumblebee asked, looking at his leader. 'I have no idea,' Optimus admitted, watching the increasingly agitated seeker push the button again.

'Can we shoot them, Prime?' Sideswipe asked. He and his brother were warriors, after all. All this waiting around for something to happen was starting to drive them crazy.

'Just wait. If we try anything, they might shoot Wheeljack,' Prime insisted, noting that the pair still had their guns trained on the scientist's injured body. Wheeljack was safe… for now.

'Now… the next Starscream will be evil. Terrifiying. He will strike fear into your sparks!' Starscream threw his hands in the air with an evil cackle.

'Yawn,'

'Awwwww! He's so cute!' Bumblebee announced, even as both sides stared in shock at the new Starscream.

Small, adorable… and so cute you just wanted to pick him up and squeeze him. The little sparkling yawned again, hugging his doll close with one hand and stumbling sleepily closer to Wheeljack and his captors.

He reached out and grasped Thundercracker's hand (the one without the gun) tightly, mumbling…

'I don't wanna go to bed, Thunder. I'm not sleepy.'

Thundercracker blinked, shooting glances at his wing mates in confusion. Skywarp just shrugged, staring at the sparkling in amazement.

'Hey, he's got these little golden symbols on his wings,' the purple seeker announced, staring at them. 'That's cause I'm special. I'm a big boy,' the little mech smiled, nuzzling closer to Thundercracker who looked ready to bolt.

Starscream clenched his fists, ready to haul the little brat back through the portal without a second thought, but…

'Where are you, your highness?!' a vaguely familiar voice came from the other side of the portal. The Autobots and Decepticons blinked in shock as a very regal looking blue seeker stepped out of the portal.

The new seeker walked up to his counterpart and picked up the sparkling gently.

'Who do you think you are?!' Starscream screamed finally, coming to his senses. 'Thundercracker, first guardian of his royal highness, Prince Starscream of Vos,' the seeker stated in an even tone, barely blinking an eye at the reality of being in an alternate universe.

'Now, if you don't mind. Prince Starscream needs to go to bed,' the seeker insisted, flying back through the portal before Starscream could say anything more.

'This device of yours had better not bring me any more… children!' Starscream shrieked, kicking Wheeljack in the side painfully.

'Don't you dare hurt him, Starscream,' Optimus moved forward, his gun at the ready. 'Oh please. If you even try shooting, my wing mates will blow your little scientist's head off. Now, this stupid piece of slag better find me a proper Decepticon, or else!' Starscream pushed the button again, glaring at the Autobots.

'Well now, this is quite the surprise,' a velvety voice purred from behind Starscream. The seeker spun around quickly, blinking at his counterpart in shock.

'Hah! Finally a Decepticon who will be the first warrior in my supreme army!' the second in command laughed.

'And mess up my paintjob for something LESS than pleasurable? I don't think so,' the other seeker announced as he sashayed past the original, leaving Starscream sputtering in shock.

The Autobots barely had a chance to raise their guns before the new seeker sidled up to Optimus with a wink.

'Hello sexy,' the attractive seeker purred, running sleek fingers up the Autobot leader's grill. Seductive golden eyes, sleek paint job, gentle hands that were made to pleasure… this Starscream was definitely something else.

'What are you doing?!' the original Starscream shrieked, eyes bulging from shock and disgust.

'Well, until you interrupted, I was trying to do him,' stated his counterpart, wrapping his arms around Prime's waist with a grin. Optimus shook himself to get a grip. Those delicious… er, long fingers were way too distracting. With a slight twist, he set the new seeker next to him and moved a slight distance away.

A sensual mouth pouted, then smirked as golden eyes lighted on the twins with new interest. The red and gold Autobots found their eyes drawn to the sexy new seeker with interest.

'I've never sparked with twins before,' the velvety voice washed over their armor like liquid energon.

Damn, Sunny. I never thought I'd say this… but Starscream is fraggin' hot! the twin insisted over their bond. The golden warrior said nothing, but couldn't help shivering as those delicate fingers began to roam both their chests. That sexy and ever so naughty grin on his sleek storm colored face nearly had them overloading right there.

'Get a hold of yourselves!'

Sideswipe yelped as a wrench hit him in the side of the head, causing him to fall into his brother and drag him to the ground.

'Really now. There's no need to be jealous. I can take care of you too, Doctor,' the sensual Starscream purred, causing the medic to back away in confusion before he caught himself.

'Get back in that portal, NOW!'

The Autobots had been so caught up staring at the sexy seeker, that they completely missed their normal Starscream flying over and dragging his counterpart into the air.

'You really need to get laid!' the other seeker managed to shout before being pushed head first into the portal.

'Awwww…' Sideswipe whined. Sunstreaker pushed his brother off himself and got to his feet with a glare. 'Admit it, you totally wanted to do him too,' the red twin smirked, getting to his feet.

'Send me a Starscream with a backbone! One that can actually fight!' Starscream shrieked, nearly breaking the device when he hit the button again. The portal began to glow red, crackling loudly.

'Yes, yes, yes!' Starscream crowed. The Autobots drew in a deep breath, their weapons ready. Skywarp and Thundercracker kept their guns trained on the scientist, but stared at the portal in wonder.

'NO, NO, NO!' came a pitiful shriek from the second in command.

The newest arrival just blinked around the clearing in confusion. Then raised a hand and waving at the Autobots with a smile on his face.

'Wow. Hey, screamer. You're an Autobot in that other world,' Skywarp stated, optics nearly bulging out of his head.

'And a nurse-bot too,' Thundercracker mused, eyes roaming over the painted red crosses on the seeker's wings and shoulder armor.

'Nurse Star, actually,' the new seeker answered, eyes drawn back to his counterpart who was pounding on the ground and shrieking madly.

'You need professional help. Unfortunately, I'm not qualified to help you,' the nurse-bot announced, arms crossed over his chest at the childish display from his other self.

'I like him,' Bumblebee smiled, nodding along with the twins.

'Hey, Starscream! How about you go to that universe and we keep the nurse-bot?!' Sideswipe yelled across the clearing.

'You… you… Back… In… The… PORTAL!' Starscream screamed, rushing his counterpart.

It was over in seconds. One minute Starscream was shrieking, the next he was sprawled on his back in the dirt, blinking in shock. Nurse Star stood over him with an amused smirk on his face.

'Just because I'm a medical bot… doesn't mean I don't kick aft when I have to,' Nurse Star announced, looking up at the other two Decepticons.

'Thundercracker… Skywarp,' the mech raised his arms in welcome, sending two sharp null waves at them before they even had a chance to blink.

'There now. I don't like it when anyone threatens my friends. Are you alright there, Wheeljack?' the gentle nurse asked, helping the scientist to his feet.

'Er… yes,' Wheeljack answered, looking too confused to say anything else.

'Good. Well, I'd better be getting back to my own world. Jetfire's taking me out for dinner tonight, and I don't want to be late. Bye!'

With a brief wave, the young seeker flew back through the portal, shooting the device with his nulls rays at the last second.

'NOOOOOO! It's broken! That, that…!' Starscream stomped the ground furiously, glaring after his counterpart.

'You're outnumbered, Starscream. I suggest you take your comrades and leave,' Optimus Prime's booming voice echoed the clearing. With one last glare, Starscream grabbed his wing mates who were shaking off the last effects of the null ray and leapt into the sky, shrieking loudly.

'Well… that was fun,' Sideswipe smirked, putting his gun back in subspace. 'Whatever,' Sunstreaker growled, transforming back into his vehicle mode.

'It's broken. Though, I can probably fix it,' Wheeljack stared at what was left of his device in his hands.

'Perhaps it would be better in this case… not to fix it. Certain things should not be tampered with,' Optimus suggested, patting the scientist on the back before nodding to his group.

'Transform and Roll Out!'

… the end…


End file.
